Nocturnal
by The Wild Thang
Summary: Neal dreams of Daine in his page years and finds that a certain visitor during the night might be able to relieve some of his tension.


Hello my pretties well I am not new to ffnet I am in the middle of oh say 4 fics, but I decided to put my cough mature fics on this penname lol Hope you enjoy

Warning: Bestiality and mmm sexual content?

I couldn't help but groan at the sight of my childhood fantasy…ok maybe a year ago, but I was a child back then, but she was right in front of me with her full lips pulled into a smirk. She walked across the green grass and I wondered for a moment why I was in the middle of nowhere with this goddess of a woman. I seemed to be standing in the middle of a tall grassy field, the wind swept the tall grass to make a peaceful noise.

She soon reached me with the impossibly fast gait of a horse and quickly pushed her lips onto mine. For gods sake she was married! And yet here she was pushing her lips onto mine and trying to entice me into joining the battle of tongues. Her mouth was very persistent and she sucked my lower lip it was not until I moaned that she was able to slip her warm tongue into the depths of my mouth. I seemed frozen in place, but soon joined as I felt her feathery fingers brush across my chest. Where did my shirt and tunic go so quickly? I tried to reattach my mouth to hers as she pulled it away, but she persistently trailed kisses down my neck. I brushed the thought away of my confusion as I felt a warm tongue suck upon my nipple. This insufferable woman…but I wouldn't dare stop her, not even if a heard of buffalos were to trample upon us.

It seemed almost instantaneous my nipple hardened in the lioness' mouth. My hands moved in her smoky curls and I wondered again why she was here, but when she twisted my nipple in her teeth all thoughts fled my scholarly mind. She pulled away from me and I whined when she leaned back.

I tried to pull her back down with me, but she stayed straddling my hips. I took the opportunity to relieve some pressure and grinded my painful erection against her covered core. Her stormy blue and gray eyes turned darker with lust and she began to pull down my breeches. I released a sigh when my member was pulled out of its prison and wondered what she would do.

I heard a small noise that almost sounded like a door. A door? Why would a door be out in the middle of a grassy field? I almost sat up in shock as I felt her tongue lick the tip of my cock, it was already slick with pre-cum and it didn't help that is seemed that the wildmage was teasing me with slow and tantalizingly soft strokes. I moaned as she seemed to circle the tip andI whimpered as her cold nose—wait cold nose?

I nearly fell off my bed with my legs being so tied up in the sheets. Sweat glistened off my body and my breathing was hard. I moaned as I realized it was just a dream, but remnants of it were still here, namely my painful erection.

I cursed under my breath and brought an orb of green light so I could see into the dark room. I looked down to find myself without any undergarments on. That's curious…I usually sleep with them on in the wintertime. I sat up to retrieve them and heard a growl coming from my bed.

My first thought was to look down at my stomach thinking I was hungry, but I found that my stomach was rather content. I tossed a sheet aside to find a medium sized dog with brown smoky fur. What the…? How'd he get here? Upon closer inspection I found him to be female." My apologies my lady. Now could you be so kind to leave, I want to sleep."

The dog continued to stare at me, as I tried to figure out what the dog was looking at I didn't notice the dog begin to trot towards the spot I was sitting on the bed.

I _did_ realize when the same cold nose in my dream was this very dog on my bed. I groaned as the long coarse tongue licked my member and the erection had not yet begun to shrink. On the contrary it seemed to grow as the dog licked more and more. This is so wrong-but it feels so good. My abdomen leapt forward to meet the tongue of the dog and the warm breath heated me during the cold winter night. I rocked my hips making sure to not let the tension break, I attempted to rock my hips to grind against the dog's tongue for a harder impact.

I felt a growing tension in my belly as the dog licked with more and more fervor, I had long since abandoned trying to get her off since she obviously had other ideas. The combined saliva, pre-cum, and sweat made the dog's tongue slide gracefully across my cock. I began to thrust my hips to the motion of the tongue and soon found myself seeing spots. And it wasn't because this dog was a dalmatian, no this dog was getting me off. Gods…I felt myself begin to lose control," Oh Daine, please…please." I so wished to wrap my hands around her curls as I jerked one last time to release onto the dog's happily waiting mouth.

I sighed in content and watched as the dog lapped my member and sheets to a spotless finish. The dog whined as if asking for more and I stared into the stormy blue-gray eyes." You can come back anytime you'd like." The dog seemed to grin, and trotted away and out the door. That's curious…

I looked at the retreating dog and muttered," Gods what a night…"

Well that was my first go at smut, hope you enjoyed it…and review. I have ideas for other fics, but if this one doesn't go well I will probably not write anymore of these. So let me know my pretties

The Wild Thang


End file.
